


Disruption

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [257]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Now that Caroline has joined Klaus for their last loves, once he starts getting mad about to rampage, they just kinda pick up Caroline and plop her in his arms to get him to calm down. Caroline has resigned to her fate.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [257]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Disruption

Caroline paged through the reports again, frowning. “With the renovation taking an extra month, we’ll need to extend our contract for the temporary housing." 

Erin nodded, efficiently making a note. Caroline never thought she’d take well to having an assistant, over-organized control freak that she was, but she found that she enjoyed these meetings to talk through her to-do list. It wasn’t like running a charity had been in her plans, either, and she ended up loving every minute.

A throat cleared from the doorway, and Marcel gave her a too-charming smile. "Sorry to interrupt.”

Rolling her eyes, she loved every minute she was _able_ to sit and do her job. Most of the time, however, she was getting dragged out to handle other people’s problems. Namely, Klaus. “What did he do now?”

His eyes flicked to Erin, who was very human and a bit prone to squeamishness when faced with the realities of working for a vampire. She took the hint at Marcel’s hesitation, and quickly made herself scarce. When he didn’t take her seat, Caroline knew they wouldn’t be staying.

It had become something of a habit since she officially moved to New Orleans, accepting Klaus and all he had to offer - which apparently meant constant disruptions from his family, who all swore she was the quickest way to get his temper tantrums under control. Considering he was, well, Klaus, there were a lot of those. To be fair to him, he didn’t like that she was blatantly used to calm him.

If only it weren’t so effective a strategy.

Sure enough, as soon as she stepped foot onto the Mikaelson compound, Klaus came flashing down to meet her. “Elijah has been meeting with the witches,” he fumed, though he let her pull him outside to the garden. “His meddling causes more problems than it solves, but somehow I’m the unreasonable one.”

“You cause plenty of problems on your own,” she pointed out, squeezing his hand with a stubborn affection. “For example, I’m supposed to be writing thank you notes to donors right now.”

He brought their joined hands up to his lips, kissing the back of hers. “I would apologize, but you know I prefer you by my side.”

Unable to hide her smile, she tipped her head back toward the city. “Want to come to the office with me? I could put your calligraphy skills to work, and you’d get a bit of a breather from the family.”

“With you?” he smirked, kissing her cheek with something shining in his eyes. “Of course, love.”

It was annoying to be pulled away from her job to babysit him, but she also understood why the Mikaelsons marveled at her effect on him and put it to use. 

And she liked being there for him, especially when he looked at her like _that_.


End file.
